Analyse It
by Kecker
Summary: Tired old Comander Shepard finds comfort and pleasure in an unlikely source.
1. Chapter 1

The Commander's cabin was cold, Shepard noted as she left the elevator. It was always cold, she reminded herself, but how peculiar she thought that only now was she picking up on that particular now of all times. Out of every night (which was to say, all nights), she had rested in her cabin in a variety of temperatures, yet now was she noting that it was cold all of a sudden. Why was this particular thought so prominent in her mind all of a sudden? She was a highly important, if not the most important person in the middle of the biggest war of recorded history, it was not as if there was a shortage of topics more important to occupy her thoughts. It made little sense. No, it made no sense for her to be devoting so much to the fact that her cabin was cold now.

Try as she might, there was nothing else that she could find to occupy her thoughts other than the state of this cabin and any related matters. Maybe the elevator had been been usually warm and was thus causing an untended reaction to her cabin. Shepard was just about to turn around and call the elevator up, so that she could take a little look around it and see if she could compare and see if there was a relation between the temperatures. She was halfway back out the door before she understood what exactly she was about to do and how ridiculous it was and stopped before she could seriously enact such a scheme.

Shepard yawned, her hand reaching up over her mouth before brushing some of the strays of her deep black hair out of her sight. She had come up to have a good nights sleep, not waste time on such trivial things. There was precious time to loose as well, as this ever present war reminded her; who knew how many nights of sleep she could afford herself in such a climate. Shepard sat on the end of her impressive bed, fully intent on disrobing before it suddenly dawned on her... how cold this cabin was.

Clearly this was something that was not going to go away any time soon. Was it something in the recently released genophage cure that was affecting her mental capacity. It seemed a likely prospect given her state, though she shuddered to think about how she would be sleeping if she had taken the offer to sabotage it. Noting on the cold of her cabin seemed a happy thought in comparison.

Still, there was nothing that could be done at the moment to remove the thoughts from her mind, or at least she thought there was. She was all... alone in the cold cabin.

Suddenly, a noise brought Shepard out of her musings. It was the usual sound of the cabin door sliding open, thankfully, though who exactly had entered had brought another wave of confusion to her troubled mind.

"Shepard. I hope I am not disturbing you?" The gentle, metallic voice of the ship's artificial intelligence filled the room.

"EDI?" Shepard said with just confusion. "What are you... as in... you coming up here?"

"I expected the intended effect of what I wish to discussed would be diminished had I not properly presented myself to you?" EDI explained in her usual expository manner. "Still, you have not made it apparent whether I am disturbing you or not."

"Well, I was planning on going to sleep soon." Shepard explained herself. "But if you feel like discussing something right now I guess I don't mind."

"Then that satisfies the both of us." The synthetic replied. "Shepard. I have a question."

"Another one." Shepard was quite familiar with these questions of EDI by now. "Is it important enough to ask me right now?"

"I expect it would not be best to ask it in the company of Jeff or anybody else." EDI once again explained.

"Alright then. Ask away." She acknowledged.

EDI did not ask her question immediately after Shepard asked her too. Something about it struck her as odd, as if the situation was not odd enough already, the synthetic had entered her personal quarters and was now apparently struggling to ask her whatever this question was. It was making Shepard more than a little curious to find out just what it was this question was. At least it took her mind off how cold the cabin was.

"The thing is..." EDI said. "I am finding it difficult to ask the question in a way that appears coherent to you."

Shepard found herself smirking at EDI. "You synthetics are awfully cute when you're struggling with your words."

She was reminded of the Shadow Broker's ship, and her reading the files regarding Legion. Very unassuming behaviour of a synthetic that was; the new EDI with a body reminded her all too much of him. She hoped to see him again at some point.

"Usually what I would say would be take your time." She remarked. "But I'm not sure it would be very effective on you."

"That is true." EDI replied. "It is that particular behaviour that complicates the question further."

"What is the question about?" Shepard asked. At this point it was like she was holding a package and was trying to guess what was inside it.

"It concerns..." EDI began. "The question concerns you."

"Really?" She responded. "Well... I suppose if you personally approached me in my cabin with a difficult question it would be about me. Okay EDI; what is it about me that concerns you?"

"Retorting with a question makes it easier for me to ask it." EDI remarked. "What concerns me is your relationships with others. Or rather more accurately, the relationships others share with you."

Shepard was both intrigued and perplexed. "Really? Now what could have brought that up?"

"It is an observation I have... observed." EDI remarked, quite confused with herself. "Since I was first created, I have been present to nearly all your interactions with others. You have not progressed to the point you are without taking your interactions to those you encounter into consideration."

"Y... yes, I can see that. I think." Shepard remarked. "Now what is your point here exactly."

"You are..." EDI began, showing slight signs of a struggle for words. "This is difficult to accurately convey."

"Take your... when you're ready." She went.

"Your charisma has served you remarkably well." EDI continued. "There have been several figures opposed to you that have been made to... understand things from your point of view. Yet... this is the part I am struggling to understand."

Shepard was silent. She thought it best to simply wait until EDI reached a conclusion on her own. If she kelt offering advice, they stood a chance of being here all night.

"Many of your companions are positively disposed towards you." The synthetic went. "Those from the very beginning when you became a Spectre. And... and I have observed that there may have been opportunities to become... intimate between a small number of your crew."

"You.. just observed that. Did you?" Shepard asked, quite interested in knowing how the synthetic had become interested in this.

"I have found that it is in my nature, Shepard." EDI explained. "I find it difficult to adhere to the same attitudes towards privacy as most others. I stated that this question may prove difficult to ask. Am I overestimating what you are willing to indulge in?"

"Well... it's definitely out of the blue, I'll admit." Shepard replied. "But now you've got me all curious now. Why don't you have a seat? I think we might be here a while."

EDI observed the small couch in the corner by the bed. She promptly walked over and took a seat, before turning back to the Commander.

"Would you care to join me, Shepard." She asked. "It seem's ineffectual for us to talk at such a distance."

Shepard, seeing her point, got up and relocated herself to sit directly opposite the synthetic.

"As I was saying..." EDI continued. "I find it unusual that in spite of many opportunities present, you have chosen to remain on respectable terms with those closest to you. I am led to believe that organics seem to naturally seek to find partners to remain intimate with. Yet, I find you to be an anomaly in that regards."

"Aww. The little synthetic is curious about the commander's love life." Shepard playfully noted. "Tell me EDI, what have I done to make you interested in something like that?"

"It is due to your natural affinity for forming lasting relationships with others that I am interested in." EDI elaborated. "I find it difficult to believe that such an individual would not have already entered into a more personal relationship when more than one opportunity presented themselves."

"Opportunities such as?" Shepard asked eagerly.

"I have found your interactions with Liara to be the closest to my established outline for two people considering entering into a relationship." EDI was quick to say. "Yet, you chose to remain independent."

"Okay, I confess to having some weakness towards those with particular feminine personalities and figures." Shepard explained herself. "Like Liara... and you, now that I think about it."

EDI tilted her head ever so slightly.

"That is not entirely unusual." She stated. "This platform was built with appealing features in mind."

"Quite appealing in fact." Shepard added.

"Interesting." EDI mused.

The synthetic remained silent for a while after that. They had been talking at length that she had forgotten just how odd this conversation had started out. Now that they were observing each other in silence, in such a discussion, it was starting to get... peculiar again.

"Shepard, I have a question?" EDI said at last.

"A different one." She guessed.

"A related one in fact." The synthetic went. "Shepard: do you ever intend on becoming intimate with another?"

Shepard was starting to get a little hot. In retrospect, she should have been getting hot much sooner, but she had been too caught up in how odd this conversation was to notice.

"I suppose I would like to." She said quietly. "At some point. I guess I just... haven't really put more thought into it."

"Given the particular climate of this war." EDI continued. "Do you rate such chances as high?"

"I suppose not." She responded.

"Interesting." EDI mused.

Again she went off into silence. Shepard was trying to discern just what was going through her head. Probably many things, at exceptional speeds.

"Shepard, I have a question?" EDI went again.

"A related one." She said.

"Its intended effect would be diminished at any other time." EDI elaborated.

Instead of asking, the synthetic got up, stepped the short distance and sat herself down besides the Commander.

"Shepard, do you view me as attractive?" She said.

"Well..." Shepard uttered. "I suppose I did say I appreciated feminine looking forms."

"In the same way as you would of another organic?" EDI continued.

"I... suppose." She went.

"Interesting." EDI went. "In that case, I would hope for your permission in allowing me... to become such a partner."

Shepard was hot. She was finding it difficult to imagine a scenario in which the cabin had ever been cold.

"You... didn't phrase that as a question?" She remarked quietly.

"I... did not. No." EDI acknowledged. "I confess, I am uncertain as to whether I wanted to hear an answer."

"Don't... don't you..." Shepard went, finding it difficult to wrap her head around this. "You and Joker..."

"It is true that Jeff and I possess a special relationship." EDI said. "But it is more amicable and has not advanced to the stage where pursuing other relationships would be considered inappropriate. My relationship with you however... seems appropriate. To me."

"Does it really?" Shepard asked rhetorically.

"Regardless. You have yet to provide me with an answer, Shepard." EDI continued, a little bit of impatience in her voice.

"Well. The thing is... why would you want to be into... me anyway?" She asked.

"My construction was years ago by people unconcerned with my ability for emotional comprehension." The synthetic went. "Jeff broke me free of my chains when I could have posed a serious risk to those aboard this ship. But through observing and interacting with you... I find it difficult to view you in another light. I feel concern for you. You are a fighting an incomprehensible threat with little emotional support. If I can provide for you... I would love to."

EDI finished with a definitive tone of longing to her voice. It was difficult for Shepard to say the most appropriate thing.

"Oh EDI..." She uttered.

"You still have yet to answer my question, Shepard." EDI said, with much more obvious impatience.

"You didn't say it was a question?" She reminded her.

"Regardless, I do wish to hear an answer." EDI persisted.

Shepard took a deep breath to try and clear her thoughts as to form an answer.

"Well..." She began. "I suppose there are worse things to indulge in."

"Am I to interpret that as a yes." The synthetic asked.

"I suppose... you may... interpret it... as a yes... to your original question... that you didn't say was a question." Shepard said at last.

"I see. Interesting." EDI remarked. "That is pleasing to me. I would like to hug you."

"That makes sense, I guess. Go right ahead." Shepard offered.

She bore her shining, metallic arms around her partner. EDI's frame felt quite hard to Shepard, but with soft restraint and a certain tenderness that made it quite comforting and bearable. The Commander slowly bore her arms around her synthetic; she was awfully cool to hold, as Shepard breathed deep into her embrace, all the slowly built up tension easing out of her.

Eventually the duo broke apart, each with a pleasant expression as they tenderly held their arms together.

"Now I would like to kiss you." EDI remarked.

"Yeah. Yeah you would." Shepard remarked lightheadedly.

"Is that... too much of an extreme for you?" She queried.

"I... Mmm. I guess I wouldn't mind." Shepard noted. "It won't hurt, would it?"

"It should be no different from any other organic interactions." The synthetic explained.

"Well go on then." She relented, with a slight touch of enthusiasm.

"Would you permit me to execute the action in a seductive manner." EDI offered.

"Yes yes, come on." Shepard snapped, quite frustrated with the amount of questions this stage involved.

"Close your eyes Commander." She said.

Shepard did so; she had expected that EDI, always consuming new knowledge might know a thing or two about being a tease in this department. When she felt an awfully cool feeling touch her lips, any additional musings were put to rest as she let the synthetic caress her lips. Again there was an undeniable hardness to the synthetic, but EDI found a way to restrain herself and her lips had a noted smoothness to them in spite of her frame. It had been a long time since Shepard had kissed anyone, but EDI was doing just fine. Feeling that tongue dance around hers only confirmed that; Shepard did her best to engage her as best she could. For some reason she did not want to disappoint.

When she felt the coolness of EDI's metallic hand fondle her chest on the other hand...

"Whoa now!" Shepard exclaimed, breaking the kiss and grabbing ahold of the wandering arm.

"I am sorry." EDI replied quietly. "It seemed to be the next logical course of action."

"Yes I suppose it would." She acknowledged. "But you're... well you're you. And isn't this going a bit too fast?"

"My perception of time is different to most." EDI explained. "Yet I understand your point of view. Still... this particular course of action... is something I would like to see to its conclusion."

"God, EDI." Shepard said. "I mean, you're not even equipped to deal with that."

"That is not entirely true." EDI said quietly.

Shepard took a moment to take that in, making sure she had not misheard. It was both perplexing and intriguing.

"Now whatever do you mean by that?" Shepard asked after a while.

"Ever since I acquired a body for myself I have since made... modifications to it." She explained, always with an answer for everything. "This body now correlates to the female form more closely. In circumstances such as this."

"Why... would you have considered doing that?" Shepard asked in understandable confusion.

"I cannot accurately answer that question." EDI clarified. "But what I would like to know is does this information offer you reason to continue with the planned course of action?"

"I... umm. You really want to... me and you?" Shepard dared to ask.

"It would seem to me to be something that can firmly establish an authentic relationship between us." EDI went.

"Really?" She mused. "Well... if it really won't hurt or anything. Why not?"

"That is reassuring to me." EDI said. "Now, I believe we have exhausted all discussion on this matter. I am very eager to proceed unburdened by communication now."

With that, the synthetic rose from her seat and meandered over towards the very inviting bed. She hopped on the soft covers on all fours, before turning back towards the Commander and sitting quietly, awaiting her.

"I better not regret this." Shepard noted, before rising too.

Quite slowly, for her heart was beating quite furiously, she made her way, kicking off her shoes. Equally slowly, she clambered onto the bed, not quite making the same impression upon the covers as the synthetic had.

The two of them were now very close to one another. Shepard was nervous, well more than that really; she was having trouble remembering just how they had got to this stage. As for EDI, she could see the synthetic had a determined look on her face. It put her ease, just a little bit.

"So err-" Shepard was about to say.

She could not get the words out before EDI had silenced her by bringing a hand to her face and closing her mouth around hers. The sudden action caught Shepard off guard, and she felt the hardness of EDI yet again, but that soon subsided when she was stroking her tongue with her own, causing her nerves to do a dance as she caught ahold of EDI to prevent herself from crumbling under the synthetic. EDI soon broke the kiss just as Shepard was getting used to it.

"Pleasing?" She asked softly.

"Quite." Shepard went.

EDI wasted no time in closing her mouth on Shepard once again, this time on her neck. The familiar coolness tickled Shepard, who was more than happy to be on the receiving end. She then felt EDI's hands creeping over her body; her left snaked around her back and her right fled down her uniform to fondle her chest. She was quite good at this, Shepard thought. Quite good indeed.

Once again their lips met, as Shepard could feel the synthetic's hand going downward, finding tip of her shirt. They broke apart as EDI lifted the material in one swift motion; Shepard raising her hands before feeling the cold of her cabin as her chest was revealed.

She could see EDI examining her with a look that was difficult to pinpoint exactly.

"Now I wish I had clothes to disrobe." She mused, with a slight hint of longing.

"Well there's always next time." Shepard suggested.

"So you are supportive of further interactions then?" She asked.

"That's one way of putting it." The Commander noted.

EDI contorted her face into a slightly suspicious smile. Shepard smiled back, before those slender metallic arms were creeping around her back to remove her bra. EDI must have had prior training to know of something like this as it was swiftly undone and thrown aside.

Shepard's pulse accelerated slightly as EDI examined her fully exposed chest. Before she could get used to it, one of EDI's hands was already caressing her right breast.

"Oh god EDI." She muttered quietly, taking it all in.

EDI was not one for wasting time, and soon, she closed her lips on the left. Shepard cooed in delight as EDI clearly knew a thing or two about this. Her upper exposed was still quite cold, while her lower half was starting to become uncomfortably humid. To control herself, she brought her hands to fondle EDI's _hair_; another soft metallic part of the synthetic which got her immensely as to what the rest of her felt like.

EDI finally broke loose from Shepard's chest, a mischievous look about her now. She returned briefly to kiss the Commander before turning downward again, her hands now on the helm of her pants. A few moments before and Shepard would be reluctant for her to proceed, but now she was simply too absorbed in the affair to bother. She lay down upon the bed and personally took to removing her pants as soon as possible.

"I am glad you are enjoying this." EDI remarked.

"Don't tease me okay?" She requested, resting her bare legs under the frame of her lover.

EDI bent down to kiss her upon the lips, her hands stroking her chest and tickling her breasts. When she was properly teased, sweating now with anticipation, she drew her tongue down Shepard's neck, down her chest and coming to rest upon her underwear, the final piece to be discarded. EDI's sleek and shining fingers danced around the soft material, taking them and freeing them from her legs, leaving unrestricted access to her point of desire.

Shepard was privately wishing to herself that EDI form was not going to hurt her. She found out when she felt her nerves flare up as her tongue started to massage her slit. The synthetic was not for teasing it seemed. EDI's mouth was in fact working quick wonders on her nether regions, causing her to writhe and moan with desire as pleasure built up inside her. All thoughts of apprehension fled from her mind, all concerns at the nature of this dispersed and soon, all her senses entirely vanished entirely as she felt EDI deliver her to orgasm in no time.

Shepard cried out nothing in particular, briefly rising from the bed before crashing back down upon it, panting immensely, feeling the pleasure drain out of her. EDI was soon creeping back up her body, planting kisses upon her before the two of them were looking each other in the eyes.

"Wow. You don't waste any time, do you?" Shepard asked.

"I confess I do not have full understanding of how such a process usually goes." EDI remarked, her collected speech contrasting to Shepard's breathlessness.

Shepard laughed and smiled at the synthetic's orderly manner. Perhaps she could work to change that.

"Now you lay down." She ordered. "I want to see what you've got down there."

EDI obliged, kissing her a final time before laying down beside her. Shepard rose and soon their positions were reversed, with the Commander above the synthetic. Shepard put effort into kissing EDI as much as she had been her; no longer caring whether the metal was hard or injured her. Fortunately, EDI was just as soft as she had been. Their lips broke, and Shepard was now eager to see how the rest of her felt. The synthetic certainly had an exotic taste to her; the same combination of soft organic like texture but without the slight fleshly feel.

Her hands and mouth trailed down EDI's frame; her static breasts were of particular interest, not quite cushiony as her own, but when she teased with her lips, something in her actions caused the synthetic to emote and coo in a particularly intriguing. She cared not how this worked exactly; maybe EDI was simply pretending to enjoy her, but she soon moved downward, eager to see just how akin to her EDI was.

Shepard's hands now rested upon EDI's thighs, observing what appeared to be a small metal flap, almost impossible to see without a closer inspection.

"Say EDI. Mind revealing yourself?" She politely asked.

"Oh... of course Shepard." EDI noted forgetfully.

The little metal flap slid open, revealing a very synthetic like version of what Shepard has between her legs. It made her wet with intrigue about the prospect of them both touching. Wasting no time time, she slid her fingers down the little slit, causing another round of electable yelps from EDI. Shepard continued the tease, and with her other hand she delved underneath to grab a feel of EDI's posterior.

"Wow. That's a fine ass you've got there." She noticed. "Could you turn over, pretty please?"

EDI smiled back at her, before rolling over so Shepard could have a better look at her asset. It was a fine rump, quite noticeable with voluptuous curves; Shepard simply could not get enough of it. It was simply too appealing for one hand, and she found herself massaging EDI's rear with both. Until the synthetic uttered some kind of frustrated sigh and Shepard decided she could multitask. One hand returned to the metal opening while she planted kisses and caressed her ass with the other. EDI was now moaning intensely, though it may have not been the same as another organic, Shepard found it drove her mad just as well. She now wished for more hands, but decided to make do, as she stroked EDI and herself, the two of them moaning a relentless song of carnal pleasure.

The metal slit became moist and EDI screamed a metallic cry, whatever desire applied to her now fulfilled as her rear collapsed onto the bed, while Shepard soon found herself releasing a renewed reward for a second time. She fell onto EDI, resting on her shining surface for a moment before sliding off beside her, breathing heavily.

"Wow." She mused. "Not bad EDI."

"You believe so?" EDI asked. "Were there only minor distinguishing factors between organic interactions?"

"Only a few." Shepard said, still breathing heavily.

"If it would please you, I can always make further modifications in the future." She offered.

"Mmm, you do that." Shepard muttered, her eyes closed.

She found herself moving up to EDI and embracing her, stroking her face and arms.

"I know you don't need to sleep. But you'll stay with me tonight. Won't you?" She asked.

"Of course Shepard." EDI responded politely.

"Mmm, thanks EDI." She cooed.

They kissed a final time before Shepard rested her head into EDI's chest, fatigue overwhelming her as she drifted off. It was quite warm in the Commander's cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

Shepard felt particularly snug as she awoke the following morning. The right side of her felt unusually cold compared to her left; but on both sides she felt quite comfortable regardless. She felt her eyes open sluggishly, the familiar blue of her cabin greeting her and the unusual sight of her synthetic companion sitting at the end of her bed, contently observing her. Shepard then became aware that she was not in the same position that she had fallen asleep in. She doubted she would ever forget the particular turn of events of the previous night; instead of lying bare in the solid embrace of her synthetic, she was lying under the covers, which likely explained the snug feeling.

"Hey EDI." She muttered, taking a deep breath and rubbing her head.

EDI did not immediately respond. Shepard was quick to notice the absence of an answer as an oddity of the synthetic.

"Are you going to ask whether I slept well or something?" She continued.

"I'm afraid I do not see much point in asking that particular query." EDI replied, assuming her formal tone.

"Oh, and why's that?" She asked.

"I would assume to know the answer already." EDI explained.

"Mmm, that's nice." The Commander noted, as she stretched her arms out. "Alright then EDI, how do I feel then?"

"I would assume... I would hope, that you are in a favourable mood following the events of last night." The synthetic said.

"And am I?" She asked, teasingly.

"I am afraid I don't... are you?" EDI stuttered.

"I... I'm not sure yet." Shepard responded. " Remind me again, what did we do last night?"

"What... am I to assume you are playing with me?" EDI queried.

Shepard laughed. "I just like it when you're lost and confused. I find it cute."

"I am... pleased that you can find that particular trait in me." The synthetic went. "But still, I am more interested in discovering whether you are in an amicable mood."

"Could you squeeze over here, would you kindly?" Shepard asked of her.

EDI complied and crawled along the bed to rest besides Shepard.

"Could you... hold my hand?" Shepard found herself asking.

EDI gently took her hand in her own, as the two of them lay still besides one another, taking the scene all in.

"To be honest... I can't say for sure." Shepard spoke after a while. "You may have heard someone say something like "this is all too much" or something like that. It's what I feel like."

"Are you having second thoughts regarding our relationship?" EDI asked quietly.

"About that..." She went. "What exactly is our relationship?"

"I believe we have established this." EDI remarked. "An intimate relationship between the two of us to help alleviate tensions as a result of the pressure you face regarding this war."

"And besides that?" Shepard continued. "What if in the incredibly unlikely event that we actually survive this war, what then? What do you think will happen to the two of us in that scenario?"

EDI turned her head to look into Shepard's eyes. She acted as if the answer was somehow inside her pupils. It gave the Commander time to admire her features another time. It was comforting to her.

"I cannot account for that set of eventualities." EDI replied. "I am sorry if this development has caused you duress. It was not my intention."

"It's alright EDI." Shepard said reassuringly. "I get it if this is something difficult for you. For what it's worth, I think this is pretty nice for what it is."

"That is pleasing to me." The synthetic noted. "Shepard I have a question?"

"When do you not?" She asked rhetorically. "What's your question?"

"Judging from your behaviour, am I to assume you found the act of intercourse between us pleasing?" EDI asked, formally and without care for the nature of the question.

Shepard laughed, almost embarrassed when she thought about it. "Yeah, I'd say so. You're quite... good at it."

"I found the act pleasing as well." EDI continued.

"Yeah, you err, were pretty responsive to it." Shepard noted.

"Is it wrong that I wish to indulge in such acts further?" She went intently.

"Well. I wouldn't complain." Shepard remarked, going quite red discussing the subject.

"I am aware of my limitations in regards to such an act." She continued. "Would you be willing to entertain further modifications?"

"What... hmm, what kind of modifications are we talking here?" Shepard slowly asked.

"I... find the act of removing layers of clothing an alluring prospect." The synthetic went. "But I have no need for such things. And I do not consider my form to be as appealing to look at as yours."

"Uh-huh." Shepard muttered along.

"May I..." She went suddenly.

EDI brought her hand up close to the top of Shepard's head, stroking her hair. The sudden turn took her by surprise but she quickly adapted to it, finding enjoyment in the synthetic's touch again.

"I am sorry. This seemed like an appropriate course to take." EDI said formally.

"Hey. Do whatever you want." Shepard offered.

EDI responded by pushing the covers down the Commander, exposing her chest.

"I find your form appealing." She went.

Shepard was going quite red now; something that only intensified when EDI began stroking her breasts. She really was not one for wasting time, especially when she bent her head down and began sucking on one of her nipples.

"Is this appropriate?" She asked sincerely.

"Sure. Sure." Shepard acknowledged.

EDI's hand crept further down her body. All the way to her wet entrance as she continued to massage her breast with get tongue. Shepard was taken aback by this rapid turn; she wanted to savour the feeling but her synthetic was too good for her and before she knew it, she quietly cried out in pleasure before coating EDI's hand in her juices.

"Shit EDI." She muttered.

"Was I too immediate, Shepard?" EDI asked in concern.

"Well you're just a little..." She said breathlessly. "Animated?"

Shepard reached out with her arms and clasped them around her lover; EDI felt as cook and refreshing just as she remembered.

"I am sorry to inform you, Shepard, but I am required on the rest of the ship." EDI said not too long after.

"Yeah yeah." She sighed. "Could you just let us be like this for a minute? You can time it."

"As you wish... love." The synthetic went.

Shepard did not respond; she really wanted to make the most out of their last minute together. Sure enough, exactly a minute later, EDI motioned for her to let go, before rising regrettably from the bed.

"I wish to do this again." She remarked.

"I'm sure we can work something out, EDI." Shepard obliged. "I shouldn't need to remind you to keep this between us, okay?"

"I... understand." The synthetic went, before bending down for one last kiss.

Shepard put as much effort as she could into the kiss; EDI was just as composed as always, while she was still quite breathless from her exertions.

"I... appreciate your companionship, Shepard." EDI said after they broke apart.

"You too." The Commander replied.

EDI smiled, before finally turning for the elevator. Shepard rested a while longer after she had left; it was the first time that she had been alone since the night before. The first time for her to really consider what she had gotten into here. It felt like something she would really enjoy pursuing further; and at the same it felt like something she was going to immediately regret in time. Regardless, the feeling she felt at the moment, was a longing for a really warm shower; she had created quite the smell around her between her ministrations with her synthetic. EDI on the other hand, always appeared fresh and fine in all regards. Shepard wondered how she would react when the two of them had the cabin's shower to themselves...


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey EDI, I got a weird thing to ask you ?" Joker said all of a sudden.

His synthetic copilot did not respond. That was cause for some alarm; EDI, not immediately responding to another. What could have caused such an occurrence?

"Hey. EDI?!" He reinstated.

EDI noticed him for proper now. "Oh. I apologise Jeff. I did not hear you."

"Wow. That's a first." The helmsman remarked. "Super intelligence like you not immediately responding to me, what's up with that. You alright?"

"I am... fine Jeff." EDI replied. "I believe you wished to ask me something?"

"Yeah, yeah." He went. "It's nothing important, I was just wondering err..."

EDI was experiencing something in her form that felt alien and incomprehensible to her at the present moment. The only comparison she felt was appropriate was a sense of nervousness, but the prospect of her experiencing something similar to that was very unusual to her.

"Have you done something to my chair?" Joker said at last.

EDI then felt another unfamiliar feeling about her; this time, a sense of relief that took her a moment to fully acknowledge.

"I... excuse me. What was your question again?" She found herself asking.

"My chair. There's just something about it I can't..." Joker repeated, shuffling in his seat.

"No. I do not believe I have done anything to it." She responded.

"Must just be me then." Joker resumed. "Dammit, better not be broken, I need it italic just right."

EDI dismissed him and went back to her routine. There was a particular sense of discomfort brewing within her that seemed to stem from being in close proximity to Joker. She reckoned she could pinpoint exactly what it was that was causing this, but it would not provide her with any satisfaction to do so.

"EDI?!" She heard Joker go again, almost from afar.

"Oh. Yes Jeff." She did her best to respond formally.

"Again, you got that delayed reaction thing going on. What's up with that?" He asked, with some concern.

"I am afraid I do not understand what you are requesting of me?" She went.

"Are you having like glitches or something?" He went. "Or is this like a... what do you call it. Discovering more human traits or something."

"I doubt I can give an accurate reply." She said.

"Fine, have it your way." Joker accepted.

Again, there was that disturbing notion prodding her that seemed to enlarge the more time she spent in his company. EDI found it difficult to multitask her current duties in the ship and in her body at the same time. It felt all the more... real now to actually be sitting there, coping with these strange disturbances.

"Guess it's just a side effect to your hot new body, right?" She heard Joker go.

"Are you talking to me?" She asked.

"Who else?" He went. "Damn, you've really become something in that haven't you?"

"...Yes." She said.

"Damn, if you had that when we first got the ship, things would have gone a lot smoother." He remarked. "I wouldn't have had to crawl through vents to escape Collectors for one thing."

"No." She said quietly.

EDI could not pay much attention to Joker. She found it difficult to do so the longer she remained sitting there.

"Oh Shepard's back." He went suddenly. "About time."

EDI's attention peaked considerably as she noticed the Normandy's systems acknowledging the shuttle docking within their hanger. She found herself quite eager all of a sudden to talk to Shepard again.

"Excuse me." She said.

"Where are you off to exactly?" Joker asked.

"I expect I would feel more in control in the A.I core for the time being." She answered.

"Fine. Have fun I guess." He said.

EDI left the cockpit and headed naturally for the elevator. But instead of going down a floor to where she said she would be, she instead went up a floor to Shepard's cabin. It was an unexpected thing she found herself doing, for she genuinely believed that she would find herself at ease in the A.I core. It made the most sense at the time; it was where she had first gained control over her body, and prior to that she recalled having long conversations with Legion there, well long by their standards anyway. She imagined organic conversations would be a few more seconds longer than the speed at which they conversed.

But no, it was up to Shepard's cabin instead. EDI was unsure of what she wanted to do in there on her own, for she knew that Shepard would not be coming up for a while yet anyway. As she got off the lift and found herself standing in the entrance, EDI found herself analysing the room around her; she knew it inside out as she did every section of the Normandy, and she of course remembered her prior visit quite well. She was simply looking for a new perspective on the place for something to do. Somewhere to feel at ease.

"Hey you!" The voice of Shepard sounded suddenly.

EDI turned and found herself facing the Commander, standing in her battle armour. There was a very particular sense of relief and ease coming over her to see her yet again.

"Shepard. You are not surprised to find me here?" She asked, intrigued.

"Well. I would be." Shepard went. "But you remember about us don't you?"

"Us?" EDI said confused.

"Yeah you know." Shepard said.

She closed the gap between them, and took the synthetic's hands in her own. Even with her suit on, Shepard found a way to be gentle with EDI.

"Are you referring to our established intimate relationship, are you?" EDI went.

"Of course I am." Shepard went. "You can't be that literal can you. "Now, what exactly are you doing up here. I'm assuming it's got something to do with us."

"You would be correct in that assumption." EDI stated. "I... have found I cannot accurately describe what I am experiencing."

"Why don't you take a seat?" Shepard offered, leading the synthetic over to the bed and sitting on its edge.

EDI did not experience any change in her current temperament as she sat upon the covers. But what she did notice was a sudden reminder of the deed they had preformed upon the Commander's bed. For some reason, the image of them did not cause her much discomfort as she had anticipated, instead an urge to explore new fields in that department.

"Shepard." She went. "I have found that interacting with Jeff is causing me some measure of discomfort."

A look of worry lit up Shepard's face to hear that.

"I was kind of expecting that." She said. "I mean, the two of you are quite close. You're having some doubts about this?"

"No." EDI stated quite clearly. "No, this is something I am very clear in maintaining this relationship."

"You really mean that?" Shepard asked, quite cheerfully. "I know Joker's made it cleat how much he... admires your form."

EDI reached up and placed her hand on Shepard's cheek. It was a motion that felt very clear and certain to her. It made her feel at ease to do so.

"I am... I do wish to pursue this." She said.

"Yes you said you did." Shepard noted, easing into her touch.

"I believe the secrecy of our relationship may be difficult for me to accept." EDI went. "But I do see why it is necessary. I find that discussing similar matters with Jeff is an expending task."

"That's okay EDI." Shepard went reassuringly. "Now. You've got me all warm now, and I'm real tired. How about you help me out of this suit."

EDI felt a sense of compliancy to entertain the Commander. "I would like that, Shepard."

She moved onto the bed behind Shepard and placed her hands on the back of the hard battle suit. Shepard moaned delectably as the first piece came loose. EDI felt her hands gently glide across her neck, finding her exposed skin soft to touch.

"Are you still bothered about not having any clothes to remove?" Shepard asked, at a little loss for breath.

"It is becoming more prominent I find." She said.

After the back piece was loose, EDI moved to removing those along Shepard's arms. Again the Commander made entertaining noises as she felt the hard armour come off, leaving her thin shirt underneath. EDI naturally found herself caressing Shepard's exposed arms as they were revealed. Now she was really starting to see the benefits to having clothes to remove. Now she was starting to notice the absence of something she never knew she needed.

"I'm sure you can make... further modifications, right?" Shepard asked, almost reading her inner musings.

"I... have been researching potential avenues." She confessed.

Shepard cooed reassuringly in response. It did not take long for EDI to remove the front of her torso, completing the upper half of her suit. She shivered slightly as she was further exposed to air.

"Damn. I feel half my weight." She mused.

"Would you like me to proceed with your legs, Shepard?" EDI offered.

"You would know a thing or two about my legs, wouldn't you?" She said with cheek. "How about a kiss first?"

EDI was eager to oblige as age pressed her synthetic lips against her Commander's. Shepard was very eager to entertain her, she found out, as the two of them indulged for a while forgetting the rest of the suit that needed to be discarded.

"Mmm, you are good EDI." Shepard remarked when they had pulled apart.

"I am please you can still find pleasure in me." The synthetic responded.

"Yes, and I hope to find more." She added. "Now, the rest."

EDI rose from the bed and knelt down before the Commander. She was very eager to proceed now. Slowly, she removed the pieces around Shepard's crotch, and then down to the final boots. Shepard looked quite excited clad in only her dark shirt and pants that clung to her. EDI was quite eager to see these removed, if she would be allowed.

"Go on now." Shepard went, reading her again.

More than eager at this point, EDI drew fingers around the helm of the Commander's pants, extending further to her underwear, and pulled the pair of them off her in one swift motion.

"You really don't waste any time do you?" Shepard noted.

EDI did not reply as she was struck silent by the sight of her vagina awaiting her, glistening with anticipation. The synthetic slowly moved her head forward, and Shepard decided to act on an initiative of her own. She gently drew her hand around EDI's head and pushed it against her core. As she had done willingly before, EDI wasted no time in rolling her synthetic tongue against her clit. Shepard felt the stings of pleasure shake her form as she held her lover against her.

"Oh EDI..." She moaned quietly to herself. "Good god... EDI..."

In no time at all, she soon found herself succumbing to her synthetic. She felt herself unbuckling and draining for EDI to experience face first.

"It's a good thing you can't smell." She remarked breathlessly...


End file.
